


I Wonder (Never Dead, Just Asleep)

by SilverRose42



Series: All Our Wishes... [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, La Belle au bois dormant | Sleeping Beauty - Charles Perrault, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, That's okay, after the happy ever after, and isn't really a rpincess, aurora has anxiety, phillip loves her, running away is discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: Flora gave her beauty, and Fauna gave her song. Meriwether put her to sleep, and all three of them hid her away. Growing up, she only ever knew the three of them, so when her father (her father!) tells her that she will be married to Phillip soon, she takes a deep breath, but she doesn’t argue. She doesn’t know how.





	

Let’s talk about Aurora. Aurora, who wakes up to Phillip’s soft lips, to Phillip’s gentle smile, to Phillip covered in dragon’s blood. To Phillip who is exhausted, and not prepared to deal with his father, not today.

Aurora wakes up to Phillip’s kiss, and instead of kissing him again, gives him a tight hug, because while she’s sure that a relationship is nice, she needs to start small.

~*~

Flora gave her beauty, and Fauna gave her song. Meriwether put her to sleep, and all three of them hid her away. Growing up, she only ever knew the three of them, so when her father (her father!) tells her that she will be married to Phillip soon, she takes a deep breath, but she doesn’t argue. She doesn’t know how.

~*~

Phillip asks her to dance, and she agrees because she wants to know him. She wants to know what he’s like. (He’s no longer covered in dragon’s blood, which is nice.)

He talks to her, soft and sweet. While they dance, they agree that they’ll fulfil their parent’s wishes, but they will start small. Aurora isn’t dancing with her fiancé; she’s dancing with her friend. At this thought she practically glows. (Although she’s not sure if the glowing effect is really from her, or if it’s from the fact that her dress keeps changing colour. Phillip laughs when she grumpily tells him that she wishes her godmothers would stop. Really, she tells him, she prefers purple.)

The wedding is massive, and Aurora feels daunted. She doesn’t know anyone here, not really. Her godmothers try to comfort her, and her father squeezes her hand before he walks her down the aisle, but she calms at the sight of Phillip at the end of the aisle. Her true love, her _friend_ was waiting for her.

~*~

They later consummate their marriage, the ears of the court pressed against the door of their rooms, at least, until Phillip opens the door, and shoos them away. The marriage has been consummated, he tells Aurora as her gets back into bed. They don’t need to listen to him snore.

(When Aurora and Phillip aren’t having children fast enough for her parents, Phillip talks them down from making big mistakes. He later tells her that her fight is his fight. He is always on her side.)

~*~

They run away sometimes, just for the day, when Aurora can’t handle the court, or the people, or her father. They run back to that little cottage in the woods that was Aurora’s home, back to that clearing in the woods where they met. They spend the day together, without any disturbances. Aurora packs them food that she made herself. On their wedding anniversary, Phillip packs the food (and not all of it is edible, they will later discover), and they run off.

They’ve talked often about just running away. Phillip doesn’t want to be King of anything, and Aurora is simply not prepared to rule over anything, except, perhaps her own life. (Eventually, they will run, but they will be old and wrinkled when they do, their kingdom safe in the hands of their children.)

~*~

Aurora does, eventually, much to father’s delight, get pregnant. Phillip is careful with her. He doesn’t want to hurt the baby. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He just wants her to be happy.

On one of her truly over emotional days, when the court’s nasty whispers have gotten a touch to harsh, and not as much behind her back anymore, he sits with her, and holds her tight. He doesn’t kiss her. He doesn’t have to. She knows he’s her true love. But she also knows that he’s her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, was Aurora difficult.
> 
> Sleeping Beauty has never been my favourite movie, but I do like Aurora, and I wanted to do her justice. I hope I did right by her.
> 
> Ariel's up next (and that will be interesting, seeing as how, out of every princess, Ariel is one of my least favourites.)
> 
> I take requests!
> 
> ~Rose


End file.
